clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
2009: Year in Review
The first decade of the twenty-first century finally drew to a close on 12:00 AM, January 1st, 2010. 2009 was a great year, and, on inspiration by others, TurtleShroom (penguin) chose to musically collect major events from 2009. This song was released as a single, entitled "So Not JibJab", and is also unlawfully distributed online. TurtleShroom (penguin), the writer, does not make a cent off of the song. Lyrics thumb|75px|left|Melody. There's three hundred six-five days in 2009, before the start of next decade, -and it's firmly agreed that the wiki will stand, since crises are something we evade... (Here we go!) Remember the times when heroes were blocked, because they disobeyed the Feds? Or when a glorious genius devised a villain, that every single man has read? Unholy sponsorships, chicken noodle soup, and fights flung across all the aisles! Big stinking flaming wars, lots of huge lawsuits, and the ban of a site that is vile! 2009 really made this here site better (2009 made this site better!), and the decade brings more hope than anything that's ever been written, ever! So write every story out, be bold, and try to make a page! It's a proven fact without any logical flaw, this wiki is on its way! Remember the time that the Forum Restrictions, challenged our rating of G? 'Twas the largest flame war ever created! It very nearly crushed a dream! Plant battles were waged, a dreaded Negaverse, deletion of PogoPunk's tales! The DollarFace Scandal, Fluffy's weird revenge, and a rude insult that epically failed! Then came the golden age of lawsuits! (Golden age of lawsuits!) In which Agent sued TurtleShroom and Explorer like a naughty whiner! The fight was won, the battle stopped, defendants won the day. From that day on, the Court was abused in the fray, our mighty hero sued it away! (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) Then along came the summer time, and man, it was so grand! We were so active and we wrote our greatest plans! We wrote the universe's masters, railroads, TurtleShroom's disaster, and a cookie-country, clock man, a Walrus doctrine, portraits-- a loony coup, time travel and a villain making Virus, lots stories full of memes, grab that mitre, and MABEL SHOW! (IT'S FANTASTIC!) Two-oh-nine was so very productive! (2009 was very, very productive!) A million thanks to every single friend who made our wiki better! You worked and churned three thousand articles, integrated role play! It's all thanks to you and every single writing day... (Seriously, everything you wrote is great.) The year closed out with more brand new users! (Brought romance, friends and holidays!) Two-oh-nine was our best year ever! '-and Twenty-Ten is on its way!' Trivia *This song is available online and is the number one download at the Privateer Cove. *TurtleShroom Productions does not collect any royalties or money from the sale of this song, because an anonymous group successfully filed patent infringement with the dictator. *The Furry Flats plans to release a New Year's Remix of the song. *This song is free and dsitributed without profit. It is very popular, but its writer makes nothing off of it. *The song has been criticized by some for being biased against TSP's enemies. However, it continues to be popular. *This entire song, coupled with the single's title (So Not JibJab), raises suspicions among those in the know that TurtleShroom (penguin) can secretly break the Fourth Wall. See also *Special:RecentChanges * * * * * * * *Auld Lang Syne category:Wiki Events category:Songs category:Music category:Site administration category:events Category:Musical Reviews